Hermosas Espinas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cuando te gusta una flor, sencillamente la arrancas... pero cuando amas una flor, la cuidas y riegas a diario.


Hermosas Espinas.

Ser una flor no es tan divertido como uno podría pensar. Karin no tenía idea de por qué demonios alguien pensaría cómo sería ser una flor, pero sí lo pensaran, tal vez podrían considerar que sería divertido sí solo contemplaran la posibilidad de ver mariposas pasar todo el condenado día. El punto es que era muy probable que la mayoría de las personas no creyeran tan malo el ser una flor, menos sí eras una flor hermosa.

Kurosaki Karin era, efectivamente, una flor. Y podía asegurar que no era nada divertido sino aburrido como el infierno. Era una solitaria rosa roja de tallo largo rodeada por matorrales de espinas cerca de un arroyo en un sitio donde el clima siempre era agradablemente cálido. Sus días consistían en nada más que mirar a las jodidas mariposas y abejas que afortunadamente nunca se acercaban demasiado, tal vez espantadas por las espinas que la rodeaban.

Estaba bastante segura de que no tenía ojos, así que cómo carajos podía ver era un misterio para ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de tierra en sus raíces y el sol nunca era tan pesado, las pocas veces que llovía era un cambio gratificante. Llevaba tres jodidos años plantada allí y para el momento no estaba muy segura de sí quería vivir o no. No había muchas amenazas que pudieran matar a una saludable rosa roja, el clima era bueno y sus espinas la protegían.

Una vez vio una pareja humana. El sitio no era muy transitado por humanos así que les prestó mucha atención, y ellos también comenzaron a prestarle atención. La mujer humana chillo emocionada al verla, y empezó a decir cosas como que era la rosa más hermosa que había visto nunca en su vida, y el hombre humano hinchó el pecho y le aseguró que la conseguiría para ella. Karin sintió un poco de pánico, pensando que ese era el día de su muerte, pero cuando el hombre la envolvió en una de sus sucias manos, chilló adolorido y se alejó de inmediato regándola con unas cuantas gotas de su sangre. El hombre volvió con su pareja muy preocupada y le aseguró que le compraría una rosa en el mercado central del pueblo, aunque la mujer estaba más preocupada por su herida.

No fueron los únicos que quisieron arrancarla de su lugar, hubo un grupo de niños que también hizo el intento, hasta que el mayor los regañó y se fueron. Una mujer intentó agarrarla desde arriba tironeando sus delicados pétalos más terminó siendo rasgada por las espinas de los matorrales y desistió, eso fue muy traumático.

Aun después de todo, seguía aquí sana y salva. ¿Nada podría salir mal o sí? Pues claro que sí, la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, de lo contrario no sería una maldita flor.

El calor comenzó a subir de la nada. El agua del arroyo bajo un poco, siendo más difícil de alcanzar. No es como que ella se encargara de eso, la fotosíntesis era inconsciente, o eso creía porque desde que era una flor no había hecho nada más que mirar y ni siquiera sabía cómo hacía eso sí ni ojos parecía tener. El punto es que, sí las cosas no volvían a ser como antes pronto, no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo. Parece que no llegaría a superar esta maldición.

Claro que no siempre fue una rosa. Solía ser una chica humana. ¿Cómo terminó siendo una rosa?

Bueno, resulta que tenía este amigo… o más bien conocido, Gremmy, que siempre la incomodaba mucho con sus obvias demostraciones de afecto. Un día la llevo hacia una pradera y le confesó sus sentimientos. Karin al principio intentó rechazarlo con delicadeza, pero cuando él insistió ella le dio un ultimátum de forma un poco demasiado brusca.

Él joven se ofendió mucho y le dijo que ella era muy hermosa pero en su corazón no había nada más que espinas. Para darle una lección, simplemente agitó una mano hacia ella y lo siguiente que supo fue que era una estúpida flor.

Gremmy le sonrió con burla y le dijo que sí sobrevivía cinco años regresaría a la normalidad, y que hasta entonces viviría la vida de una rosa siendo tan hermosa como en su forma humana, pero donde todos podrían ver sus espinas y sí otro iluso llegaba a querer poseerla sentiría el dolor de sus espinas así como él sintió el dolor de su rechazo.

Para que viera que no era "tan malo" la plantó cerca del arroyo y la rodeó con unos matorrales de grandes espinas. Le deseó suerte y se marchó para nunca volver. Y desde entonces aquí estaba, en el mismo prado donde ese bastardo la dejó, esperando por una muerte patética o por que el plazo de los cinco años se cumpla y pueda ser libre. Y sí lograba volver a ser cómo era, lo primero que haría sería buscar a ese desgraciado y darle la paliza de su vida… Nah, no realmente, no se arriesgaría a ser convertida en flor otra vez. Apestaba.

Había estado bastante impresionada cuando llegó a los tres años de vida como una rosa. Llevaba un buen conteo de los días, pues ni que tuviera nada mejor que hacer, y ahora que estaba cerca de los cuatro años realmente la esperanza aumentó y creyó que tal vez lo lograría. Hasta que el calor aumento.

Al principio fue sutil, ni siquiera lo notó, luego empezó a hacérsele extraño, y un día el calor la estaba matando y el agua del arroyo comenzó a escasear. No duraría mucho. Hasta aquí llego. Tal vez sea lo mejor, sí reencarnaba no sería en una estúpida planta. Prefería un gato, así le clavaría las garras a todas esas malditas mariposas y abejas.

Comenzó a marchitarse. Siempre estaba deprimida, pero literalmente comenzó a sentir su estructura decaer. Entonces, un día, uno de sus pétalos cayó. Comenzó a sentirse reseca y sus hojas se endurecieron. Estaba muriendo.

Bueno, mierda.

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar la muerte sufriendo de la sed mientras tanto. Solo le quedaba resignarse. Ni siquiera podía controlar las hojas ni las raíces de la flor, lo único que podía hacer era dormirse, cosa que hacía muy seguido, y abrir y cerrar un poco sus pétalos. Absolutamente patético.

Cuando creía que ya no había esperanza, vio un humano arrodillado a su lado, mirándola atentamente.

No debería haberlo considerado atractivo, considerando su falta de hormonas, joder, ni siquiera debería poder mirarlo o pensar que era endemoniadamente hermoso, pero lo era. Tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos turquesas ¿esa combinación siquiera era posible naturalmente? Y era un joven de la edad que ella debería tener si siguiera siendo humana. Y la miraba de una forma que la habría hecho ruborizar si no fuera roja ya, o sí tuviera mejillas, o una cara, para el caso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- oyó una voz femenina cercana. Ah, sí, aparentemente también podía oír aunque tampoco tenía oídos.

-No es asunto tuyo.- contestó la voz profunda e increíblemente atractiva de ese joven. Podría no tener oídos, pero no se quejaría de lo que sea que la haga escuchar a este chico lindo.

-¡Oh, pero qué rosa tan bella!- exclamó la voz femenina, que resultó pertenecer a una chica castaña de ojos marrones. –Oww… pero parece que se está marchitando.- murmuró con pena.

-Con este calor, la entiendo perfectamente.- masculló el chico lindo, y entonces Karin sintió una milagrosa lluvia proveniente de una botella de agua en la tierra frente a ella llegando directo a sus raíces que la revitalizó por completo. –Con eso tiene que estar mejor.- sí Karin hubiera podido gritar, muy probablemente habría gritado un ¡te amo! ¿Demasiado pronto? Tal vez, ¡pero acababa de salvar su vida! Al menos por ahora.

De pronto, él chico lindo alzó una pala. ¿Pero qué demonios?

-¿Qué haces, Shiro-chan?- preguntó la castaña tan confundida como la chica-flor se sentía.

-Te dije que me llames Hitsugaya.- gruñó molesto. Karin se asustó mortalmente cuando empezó a escarbar la tierra a su alrededor.

-¡Cuidado con las espinas!- chilló espantada la chica cuando Hitsugaya comenzó a cortarse sus musculosos y bronceados brazos que… ¡Agh, contrólate, Karin, este tipo podría matarte! Aunque sí quisiera hacerlo no sabía por qué le dio agua. -¿Pero qué haces?- siguió.

-Voy a replantarla.- finalmente reveló sus intenciones mientras hundía sus manos profundamente en la tierra que acababa de escarbar. Karin sintió sus dedos en sus raíces, y luego por primera vez en años estuvo fuera de la tierra, aunque solo duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que se vio plantada esta vez en una maceta. –Sí se la deja aquí sin nadie que la riegue morirá.-

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las rosas? Pensé que preferías los narcisos.- comentó impresionada la chica.

El chico guardó silencio por un momento mientras tomaba la maceta en brazos con cuidado de no tocar sus espinas y comenzaba a llevarla lejos del arroyo con la chica castaña siguiéndolo.

-Esta rosa es muy hermosa, eso es todo.- por fin contesto. –También, es raro que sea una sola rosa. Normalmente crecen varias… Parece especial. Como botánico, no podía permitirme verla marchitarse lentamente hasta la muerte.- desarrolló su respuesta anterior.

-Bueno, supongo que será un bonito regalo para cuando por fin conozcas a una chica especial cuya mano puedas pedirle a su padre.- comentó emocionada la chica que ahora comenzaba a recordarle mucho a su hermana Yuzu.

-No empieces, Hinamori.- rodó los ojos. –Nunca regalaría una flor a alguien que no esté seguro de que la cuidará apropiadamente. La mayoría de las chicas del pueblo quieren flores cortadas, no "sucias macetas". Cuando por fin ceda a tus demandas de que me case solo para que tengas sobrinos a los que malcriar y yo hijos a los que heredar mis conocimientos, puedo asegurarte que no veras una sola de mis flores en las delicadas manos de tu desafortunada cuñada.- este sujeto tenía sus ideales muy marcados, no es que no tuviera razón.

-Eres malo, Shiro-chan.- Hinamori solo pudo hacer pucheros.

Así, Karin encontró un nuevo hogar y ahora tenía a alguien que cuidaba de ella. Fue trasplantada a una maceta más grande y colocada junto a muchas otras flores y plantas en lo que parecía ser un invernadero. Recibía agua diariamente, una cantidad saludable de luz solar y de vez en cuando un cambio de tierra.

Ya ni tenía signos de haber estado marchita y a punto de morir una vez. Estaba muy agradecida.

Lo que más le gustaba de su nuevo hogar, era el momento cuando Hitsugaya se acercaba a regarla personalmente. Con las demás plantas tenía rociadores, sin embargo se tomaba un tiempo para acercarse a ella y darle la cantidad diaria y justa de dulce agua. Pero más que eso, amaba el momento en el que la miraba con tanta admiración, incluso por sus espinas, y acariciaba con delicadeza sus frágiles pétalos.

Así pasó dos años cuidada por el joven botánico cuyo nombre completo era Hitsugaya Toshiro, sabiendo que si tuviera la capacidad de suspirar, suspiraría por él.

Y todo estuvo bien… hasta que un día, Toshiro llegó y la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan grande?- murmuró impresionado. Él tenía la rara costumbre de hablarle a las plantas como si fueran personas, cosa que no debería parecerle rara ya que realmente ella era una persona… ¡pero él no sabía eso! –Esto es extraño… No deberías poder crecer tanto, y menos de la noche a la mañana.- tomó su maceta y se alejó unos pasos para sentarse en un banco. Hundió una mano en la tierra y pudo sentirlo tantear sus raíces. –Tus raíces también aumentaron considerablemente de tamaño, no de largo, sino que simplemente son más grandes.- frunció el ceño. -¿Qué está pasan…?...- antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, hubo un repentino destello.

Y luego de ese destello, lo siguiente que supo Karin es que era una humana otra vez.

Se quedó paralizada, mirándose a sí misma. Tenía la misma ropa que cuando Gremmy la convirtió, solo que ahora estaba cubierta de tierra húmeda. Su cabello seguía atado en una coleta y todo. La única diferencia era la tierra… y la maceta atascada en su pie.

Ah, y que estaba sentada en el regazo de Toshiro, y una de sus manos estaba atrapada debajo de ella, justo tocando su trasero. Ella habría estado molesta sí él no se hubiera visto tan pálido y horrorizado. Debía ser un poco sorprendente que una flor de pronto se convierta en una persona ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado feliz como para concentrarse mucho en su reacción. ¡Ya habían pasado los cinco años y logró sobrevivir! ¡En tu cara, Gremmy! Casi no podía creerlo, por fin podía moverse sí quería y su supervivencia dependía únicamente de ella y no sí el sol estaba demasiado fuerte un día o sí había poca o demasiada agua. ¡Estaba viva, y era humana! Y ya podría volver con su familia y dejar de vivir con Toshiro y… y… Oh, esperen, eso último no era del todo bueno.

Volteó hacia el shockeado botánico demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Puedo explicarlo.- su voz le sonó extraña después de tanto sin poder hablar, pero ahora que podía, tenía muchas cosas que decirle.

¿Cómo demonios le explicaría que la traía locamente enamorada de él por haberla cuidado como una indefensa rosa maldecida? Tendría que averiguarlo. Solo esperaba que no la creyera una demente cuando se negara a dejar su lado, y es que nada la detendría de regar sucias macetas por el resto de su vida junto a este guapísimo y adorable hombre ahora que ya no volvería a aceptar flores cortadas. Y no solo porque él lo haya dicho, el miedo a ser cortada por años fue traumático, en serio. En serio.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Ahora si, nadie puede negar q este fic es raro xD Otro más para sumar a mi comunidad de fic fumados, yeiii! :3

En realidad tenia este fic terminado mucho antes de escribir "De, Para, Fecha" pero no lo subi porq queria escribir primero una continuacion desde el punto de vista de Toshiro, pero luego pense... esto es tan raro q tal vez ni valga la pena el esfuerzo xP De hecho estuve un poco contrariada de subirlo o no, pero al final decidi subirlo y ver...

Si no les gusto mucho lo dejamos aqui, ahora si por alguna razón esta cosa rara les gusto, entonces si le hare la continuacion, por lo q este OS se convertiria en Two-shot... Pero depende de ustedes, porq yo la verdad creo q esta vez si me pase con mis drogas alias inspiración e.e

Bueno, tengo otro OS más escrito, pero ese lo subire más tarde porq es medio subido de tono 7w7 Y tambien es raro XD

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
